


restraint

by catpoop



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background HankCon - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor, Choking, Domestic Violence, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: Nines loves his brother - almost too much.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	restraint

**Author's Note:**

> just a quickie

Connor goes to bed on Friday night a little drunk and a little dehydrated, but hardly worse for wear. He wakes up on Saturday morning with two dicks inside him and a pounding headache.

“Wha’ the – ” he mumbles sleepily, struggling to crack his eyes open just a smidge. Hank’s never suggested anything like this. Not to mention, the man hadn’t even come over last night – Connor was drunk from drinking alone. “Hank?” He asks, while reaching up to rub some of the sleep out of his eyes, and comes to two sudden realisations.

One – his wrists are bound behind his back, hands curled uselessly against an unfamiliar belly. Second – the voice that answers him is the last person he would have expected. Connor opens his eyes, and flinches violently into the man behind him.

“N-Nines?” His brother has barely worked up a sweat, even as he rocks deeper and deeper into Connor’s front hole. He clenches weakly around the intrusion and moans.

“Morning. You’re such a fucking slut, you know that?”

Someone chuckles in his ear, and Connor flinches again, leaning away as best as he can before darting a look over his shoulder. Nines’ boyfriend gives him a wink as they make eye contact, and Connor shivers under a wave of revulsion.

“What the – Nines, stop!” His brother watches him impassively. “I’m serious, s-stop it!”

“You haven’t been taught a lesson yet.”

What is that supposed to mean? The question comes out as a moan when they prod at a spot inside him, and Connor writhes helplessly, unable to get away. Nines’ hands are like vices around his hips, palms searing brands into his skin, and he just doesn’t _understand_. He hasn’t talked to his brother in a year, at least, after their falling out. And regardless, they’d never been close. Not like this.

“You never fucking cared about me,” Nines snaps, spittle landing on Connor’s cheek. “I am a _part_ of you, Connor. You can’t deny that.”

It’s bewildering. Even without the headache and the pounding ache between his legs, Connor would struggle to find a response.

“How did you get in?” He cries instead. “H-How do you know where I live?” He has no idea where Nines spends his time – he hadn’t even been certain that his brother was in the same city as him.

“Made a copy of your key. Taped above the doorway,” Nines grunts, thrusts slowing just a little. “Your paper trail is visible from space.”

Well, Connor can’t help but frown, as a citizen and officer of the law, it’s no surprise that he’s operating above board. Unlike his brother and his partner in crime.

“This isn’t like you, Nines,” Connor tries desperately. “I said Gavin is a bad influence on you.”

The man in question chuckles once again in his ear, and before Connor can flinch away, a thick bicep curls around his throat, pressing threateningly against his Adam’s apple as he whines. 

Nines’ scowl deepens. “You don’t even care to know me. All you fucking care about is that old man. He’s going to _die_ , Connor.”

The mention of Hank sends a spike of terror through him, even though Connor had been the one to willingly tell Nines about him, all those years ago. He tries to protest, but the hand toying with his dick forces a string of gibberish from his throat.

“So fucking wet thinking about him. You’re disgusting.”

“I – ” Connor chokes as the arm around his throat threatens to crush his windpipe, and his vision blurs for a few seconds before Nines speaks again, though not to him.

“Why the fuck are you interrupting our conversation? Stop messing around.”

Connor watches in an oxygen-deprived daze as a glob of spittle lands on Nines’ cheek, a second before a fist flies furiously past him to collide against Gavin with a sharp smack. The arm around his neck loosens and completely falls away. 

The man moans. “Fuck, Nines…”

“Shut up.” A distinct sneer of disgust creases his face as Nines wipes the spit off, to smear it on Connor’s pyjama shirt. “Anyway –”

“What do you want?” Connor interrupts, begging. “Is it my job? Money?”

Nines laughs, and tightens the grip he has on Connor’s sweat-slicked skin. “Good question. What _I_ want, is to know why you moved out instead of coming out.”

Connor gapes. “We were _fifteen_ , Nines –” Amanda hates their guts to this day, but he doesn’t have time to say that before Nines interrupts with a second question.

“Why did you move to Detroit.”

Connor almost wants to laugh, if he weren’t on the verge of terrified tears. “I – we’ve talked about this! I had school –” He cuts off with a sob as Nines angles his thrusts and twists his dick so hard it feels like it’s about to fall off.

“Why. The fuck. Do you hate me so much? You’ll bend over for wrinkly old man dick any day, but your own flesh and blood – ?”

Connor sobs. “I don’t – I don’t want to have sex with you, Nines!”

He hears a snicker behind him, and that’s when everything goes to _shit_. Nines pulls out with a growl, leaving Connor throbbing and empty and almost in more pain, now that he can feel the cool air on every nerve ending between his legs. Gavin pulls out a moment later, and Connor falls weakly to the bed, twisting his body to watch the way Nines grabs his boyfriend by the collar, to smash his head into the nightstand. 

Gavin is more muscular than him by far, but Nines has the advantage of surprise on his side, beating his head into the hardwood once twice _thrice_ – until Gavin finally falls limp to the floor. 

“Fucking talking back to me,” Nines curses. “He should be grateful for the opportunity to fuck you.” He turns around to make eye contact, and the detached fury in his eyes has the instinctive part of Connor’s brain urging him to scramble for cover. He settles for curling up as tight as he can. 

His shoulder shakes as a heavy palm smoothes down his deltoid and his bicep. A thumb presses down against the mole on his inner elbow.

“You’re mine,” Nines says simply.

“I’m not!”

“You are.”

“What the hell is wrong with you, Nines?” Connor shivers as that hand trails under his shirt.

“Why are you so obstinate?”

None of it makes sense. Nines hasn’t contacted him in so long, and even before that, had never been the one to reach out. “I should have you arrested for assault,” Connor says, tries to say as calmly as possible.

Nines raises a brow. “What, Gavin? He’s used to it.” 

The man is still out cold, and part of Connor worries. The other part reminds him that Gavin has enough mettle to be running with Nines – he doubts head trauma is the worst he’s seen.

“No, for –” He almost can’t make himself say it. “For sexual assault.”

The answering grin on Nines’ face is toothy and unpleasant. Self-assured and confident. He had rarely smiled that widely as a child. “And what if you were asking for it? Leaving the key to your front door out in the open like that, and your bedroom door unlocked? Moaning like a slut?”

Connor shakes, with equal parts fear and fury. Sexual assault cases are always brushed under the carpet, and Nines knows it. Nines knows that _he_ knows it.

“Uncuff me,” Connor orders. He repeats it a second time, louder and more panicked, when Nines only looks at him. 

“Suck me off first.”

The words make him feel like throwing up, but Connor obligingly opens his mouth, then opens it wider when Nines forcefully hooks a thumb over his lower jaw. 

“Watch your teeth.”

He whimpers. 

The first taste on his tongue makes him gag, but Nines doesn’t stop, easing deeper until Connor’s throat spasms around the intrusion and he gurgles helplessly.

“Don’t throw up.” It’s the only warning he gets before a hand cups the back of his head, holding him in place as Nines languidly thrusts into his mouth. His balls slap against Connor’s chin, sticky with spit as Connor gags and chokes and drools.

It takes another eternity for him to come, and by the time Connor tastes the first disgusting spurt of warmth on the back of his tongue, there’s a crick in his neck and tears streaked down his face. He coughs wetly, spitting whatever he can onto the bed the moment Nines pulls out. 

“Hand me your wrists, then.” Nines’ expression is unnaturally serene as he frees Connor, then turns away to dress himself. “Well. You can expect to hear from me later.”

And then he picks the unconscious man off the floor, and leaves Connor’s apartment without another word, clicking the door closed and locking it from the outside. Connor sits on his bed, and shakes and shakes and shakes.

**Author's Note:**

> rk1700 in my Brain
> 
> [tumblr](https://swummeng-geys.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hashtag_yikes)


End file.
